


Things Remembered

by tfa2141



Series: The Devil and the Detective [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief descriptions of smut, F/M, Fluff, I suppose you could call it happy, Major character death - Freeform, at least it got resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short descriptions looking back on important moments in the lives of the Devil and the Detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Remembered

     He remembered the first time she had embraced him - at his rebirthday party, the music loud and pulsing throughout the club, and with Dan watching, a deliciously uncomfortable expression on his face as she rose up on her toes to put her arms around his neck. He had to bend down, of course - the height difference was enough to necessitate a crouch from him, but he gladly obliged. When she pulled away, he felt the tiniest flutter of a yet unidentified emotion in his chest, accompanied by a warmth he didn't quite know how to describe or justify.

 

     He remembered the first time they held hands. It was more involuntary than anything, really - she had showed up late at night to his penthouse, more than a little intoxicated and needing a place to vent about Dan's latest act of incompetence. So he had unthinkingly taken her hand in his, settled her down on his couch, and learned more about himself than he cared to admit that night. That familiar fluttering in his chest intensified as he held her close, and although she was fast asleep in his arms he couldn't help but enjoy the company of her presence.

 

     She remembered the first time he kissed her. After that night in the warehouse, things had been different between them - she began to realize that she had feelings for her partner, still forming and mostly undeveloped, but there nonetheless. As time went on, he'd eased up on the deadly charm offensive and grew more accepting of any time they were able to spend together, sometimes even surprising her with how little effort on her part it took to make him happy. So after some encouraging, she'd finally caved and agreed to go out for drinks with him. Maybe it was liquid courage, maybe it was the way she looked in that red dress under the streetlights, he would explain later. Either way, it began with a hand softly lifting her chin to meet his gaze, and ended with his lips gently parting hers, soft and caring at the same time. As soon as it had begun, it had ended, and when she finally pulled away, he was looking down at her as though she was the very air he needed to breathe.

 

    She remembered the first time they made love. The night was cool and the distant lights of the city cast his penthouse in a warm glow as they sat on the balcony enjoying each other's company. After a while, he'd asked her to dance, and she'd given in after some persuasion. They swayed together gently in time to a song she couldn't place, and gradually hands began to stray from their position on her hips - slowly at first but then more deliberate as she repaid him in kind with fingers of her own in his hair. She wasn't quite sure how it had escalated from there, but what felt like mere seconds later their hands were intertwined as they moved together in a slow rhythm, tangled in the ink-black sheets of his bed. It wasn't like anything she'd expected it to be - gentle and loving, hands fisting in hair, kisses and small bites on necks, nails searching for purchase on backs, an outpouring of accumulated emotions as they willingly threw themselves over the edge.

It wasn't the first time he'd told her he loved her - but it was the first time she said it back.

 

  
     He remembered the day Trixie got married - all sadness, joy, and necessary celebration as he walked the child he'd come to accept as his own down the aisle to her future life. If anyone asked, he didn't cry, proud and brave as he was - but Chloe knew better as she wiped the tears from his eyes and her own, hands clasped together for support as husband and wife took their first dance together. As the ceremony wound down, he stepped in and took a dance of his own with his little girl, laughing and smiling as they whirled around the dance floor like they'd been doing since he'd accepted the child as a part of his life many years ago.

 

  
     He remembered the last day he had with her. He'd tried to prepare for the moment but when it came he fought back bitter, stinging tears as he realized he couldn't deny the fact anymore. Humans died, yet he didn't. And this one in particular would undoubtedly be going to join his father beyond the pearly gates - the one place he could not go. He took her hand in his, fragile and weak that it was, and kissed it gently as he laid his head on her chest, feeling the unsteady and labored breaths come in and out of her chest. Her golden blonde hair had faded to white long ago, her green eyes absent of the luster they once had, and her beautiful face now marked by wrinkled lines brought about by her time on earth. A shaky hand came up to brush through his hair, lacking the same vigor it had years ago but carrying the same message. She whispered that she loved him, and he smiled, returning the sentiment in kind. As her heartbeat became more irregular, he sent a silent prayer to his father that he would keep her safe. Shortly afterward, the monitor predictably flatlined, droning a sad and unmistakeable tone across the room. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead one last time and excused himself from the room as the nurses and doctors began to shuffle in, knowing there was nothing more they could do.

 

  
     They both remembered the moment they reunited. She was unsure quite how she had ended up here, but it was unmistakably the same thriving nightclub she had met him in years ago. She paused at a mirror at the top of the stairs, a youthful and vibrant version of herself staring back at her, skin unmarked by age and hair once again a golden halo of her comfortable loose curls. She descended the dark staircase, eyes searching the sea of people that crowded the floor. As she reached the bottom, a spotlight flickered to life from above, illuminating the person she was looking for - predictably sitting at his polished black piano, a brilliant grin on his face. He rose from his bench, opening his arms to pull her in for an embrace. And once more, everything was just as it should be - her in his arms, together again at last.

"Welcome home, darling."


End file.
